Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar to cierpiący na amnezję, szesnastoletni E.V.O. Potrafi stworzyć z nanitów w swoim ciele broń i różnego rodzaju maszyny bojowe. Był zatrudniony jako tajna broń Providence, globalnej organizacji poświęconej obronie świata przed dzikimi i niebezpiecznymi E.V.O. Po wielkich zmianach w organizacji, podczas nieobecności Rexa, dołączył do Grupy walczącej z rządami Nowego Providence. Później powrócił do Providence gdy Biały Rycerz ponownie zajął stanowisko przywódcy. Wygląd Rex jest pół-argentyńczykiem i pół-meksykaninem. Ma lekko szpiczaste, zaczesane do tyłu ciemne włosy. Nosi parę pomarańczowych gogli na czubku głowy, czerwono-pomarańczową kurtkę i czarne spodnie z niebieskimi geometrycznymi wzorami. Jego t-shirt jest niebieski na górze, z dwoma pomarańczowymi prostokątami na prawej stronie piersi i biały na dolnej połowie. Nosi również ciemno-niebieskie rękawiczki z pomarańczowymi mankietami i niebiesko-czarne buty. Kiedy został znaleziony przez Szóstego po raz pierwszy, był ubrany w jego czerwono-czerwoną kurtkę, czarną koszulkę, dżinsy i czarne buty. Jego włosy były dłuższe i bardziej stojące. Rex nosi również inne stroje, na przykład mundur Providence. Pojawiły się pewne sytuacje, w których okazało się, że mundur był konieczny. Na przykład podczas treningu w odcinku "Szkolenie", kadeci mieli obowiązek noszenia munduru. Niekiedy nosi również garnitur "nie witek", kombinezon do nurkowania, kombinezon noszony w przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz odzież, która chroni go przed zimnem. Rex posiada też wyspecjalizowany mundur, który jest czerwony od klatki piersiowej i rękawów, a reszta jest czarna. Kombinezon posiada również niebieskie światła, które zapalają się, gdy nanity Rexa są aktywne. Osobowość Rex jest zbyt pewny siebie, impulsywny i buntowniczy. Jest również bardzo uparty, co według Van Kleiss'a odziedziczył po matce, Violecie. Często używa ciętej riposty i stale żartuje. Jednak, gdy musi się bronić, jest nie do powstrzymania. Agresywny i lekkomyślny Rex preferuje niszczenie wszystkiego co stanie na jego drodze, ku irytacji Providence. Jednakże, w końcu zaczyna wykazywać się większą dyskrecją i planowaniem każdego ruchu. Pokazał również swoją bezinteresowną stronę podczas leczenia wielu E.V.O. na własne ryzyko. Wykazał się też empatycznością. Rozumie, że wiele E.V.O., z którymi walczy posiada rodziny i bliskich, którzy martwią się o nich. Dlatego Rex próbuje leczyć ich kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Ma także sprzeczne uczucia co do jego pozycji w Providence. Jest lojalny wobec organizacji, ale czasem stres wywołany myślą, że jest jedyną osobą, która może wyleczyć E.V.O. jest dla niego zbyt wielki. W związku z tym, czasami ucieka z centrali, aby udać się na przejażdżkę podczas, której może trochę odetchnąć i się uspokoić. Mimo to zawsze wraca, bo wie jaki obowiązek na nim ciąży i by dbać o swoją drużynę. Rex jest również bardzo sprytny. Zwój stwierdził, że Rex stworzył aktywowane głosem nano-tatuaże, po starciu ze zmiennokształtnym E.V.O. co pozwoliło im uniknąć podobnej akcji w przyszłości. thumb|left|Wynik testu Rexa Jako, że pochodzi z rodziny naukowców, Rex jest bardzo inteligentny. Był w stanie z łatwością podjąć się nauki w szkole. Po napisaniu kartkówki z trygonometrii, Rex powiedział Noah, że test był prosty i wyjaśnił, że zadanie było podobne do namierzania celu w jego Grzmotodziale. Rex czasami używa jego sarkastycznego dowcipu do manipulowania jego przeciwnikami. Na przykład wykiwał Van Kleiss'a i Beztwarzowca przez co zaczęli walczyć ze sobą. Również wykorzystał strach Biowilka przed zastąpieniem go Beztwarzowcem, do przekonania go do pomocy. Umiejętności Podobnie jak wszystkie żywe istoty na Ziemi, Rex ma nanity. Jego aktywne nanity czynią z niego E.V.O. jednak, w przeciwieństwie do większości E.V.O., Rex ma możliwość do kontrolowania swoich nanitów, co pozwala mu generować różne maszyny z jego ciała. Może też stosować je do komunikowania się z różnymi maszynami, a także leczenia niektórych E.V.O. Zdolności E.V.O. thumb|right|Rex używa technopatii do ponownego uruchomienia [[Regulator tarczy|regulatora tarczy]] *'Technopatia': Rex jest w stanie wykorzystać swoje nanity do współpracy z technologią, co pozwala mu na komunikację i kontrolę nad nią. Po raz pierwszy zademonstrował tę możliwość uciekając z Bastionu. Sam powiedział, że może "je usłyszeć". Ta umiejętność może również spowodować, że Rex słysząc zbyt wiele głosów na raz, straci przytomność. Po odzyskaniu swoich mocy, jego technopatyczne zdolności urosły w siłę, co zostało pokazane gdy przejął kontrolę nad całą centralą Providence by rozbroić ukryte bomby. Wykazano również, że technopatyczne umiejętności Rexa pozwalają mu przeprogramowywać niektóre maszyny. Zostało również udowodnione, że Rex może zrozumieć cechy maszyny, gdy komunikuje się z nią. Zostało to pokazane gdy Salazar użył swojej umiejętności na maszynie Brandena Mojżesza, który twierdził, że potrafi leczyć E.V.O. Rex powiedział, że maszyna tylko "świeci i brzęczy". thumb|Rex leczy [[E.V.O.]] *'Leczenie E.V.O.': Prawdopodobnie najważniejsza umiejętność Rexa, która pozwala mu wyłączać aktywne nanity innych E.V.O. cofając mutację. Początkowo, Rex nie mógł wyleczyć E.V.O. chyba, że dobrowolnie pozwoliło mu wyłączyć swoje nanoroboty. Później jego możliwość leczenia nieco wzrosły, był w stanie leczyć niektórych popleczników Graniaka wbrew ich woli. Jednak, możliwe jest, że ich po prostu zaskoczył. Jak sam przyznaje, Rex miał również kłopoty z leczeniem nie ludzkich E.V.O. tj. E.V.O. zwierząt i roślin. Jednakże, jego umiejętności stopniowo rozwinęły się, co pokazano, gdy z powodzeniem wyleczył E.V.O. kota który polował na niego i jego przyjaciół. Rex w końcu zaczął leczyć E.V.O. zwierzęta bez żadnych przeszkód. Niemniej jednak, niektóre E.V.O., znane jako nieuleczalne, mają nanity, które są całkowicie odporne na leczenie. Przykładem może być próba wyleczenia umierającego, nieuleczalnego E.V.O., dawnego mentora Szóstego - Pierwszego. Są inne zagrożenia związane z cofaniem mutacji. Rex może unieść ograniczoną ilość nanitów z wyleczonych E.V.O. Jeśli przekroczy ten limit, zacznie generować metalowe worki. Również jeśli wydobywa niestabilne nanity, takie jak nanity znajdujące się w Abysji, naraża się na ryzyko destabilizacji własnego ciała. Po światowym leczeniu, umiejętności Rexa w dużej mierze stały się nieaktualne i niepotrzebne. Moce E.V.O. thumb|right|Rex tworzy swoje [[Odlobuty]] *'Generowanie maszyn': Rex może kształtować swoje nanity do postaci różnych maszyn. Używa ich do transportu i zwalczania przestępczości. Bronie które kształtują się z jego ciała mogą być zniszczone, ale zwykle można je szybko odbudować. Ponadto, jeśli Rex jest wyczerpany, musi się bardziej skupić, w przeciwnym razie maszyna od razu się niszczy. W odcinku "Rewanż", Van Kleiss wysysa wszystkie nanity Rexa, tymczasowo usuwając jego moce. Po rezonansie magnetycznym, dr. Holiday odkrywa, że Nanit Omega 1, który Gabriel Rylander wstrzyknął chłopakowi, jest nanitem kontroli. Korzystając z nieaktywnych nanitów które wcześniej wyładowały w Czyśćcu, Rex był w stanie aktywować nanit kontroli, odzyskując swoje pierwotne uprawnienia, jak również pozyskał plany maszyn o większej mocy. Wcześniej Rex nie potrafił zaprogramować swojego ciała by budowało więcej niż jedną maszynę na raz. Teraz, Rex może budować i używać dwóch urządzeń jednocześnie. Inne umiejętności *'Umiejętności wzmocnione przez nanity': Rex wydaje się posiadać nadludzką siłę i wytrzymałość. Przeżył sytuacje wykraczające poza zdolności zwykłego człowieka, jak na przykład wrzucenie na betonową ścianę. Rex jest również jedyną osobą, która może przetrwać podróż windą kosmiczną. Biały Rycerz skomentował to mówiąc, że siła grawitacji jaka występuje podczas podróży, może zabić normalnego człowieka. Rex rozbił się również o trzy kamienne filary i wyszedł z tego bez poważnych obrażeń. Był również jednym z niewielu, którzy mogli przetrwać ekstremalne ciśnienie wody pod Akwanią. Posiada również zwiększoną siłę, ale tylko wtedy, gdy używa swoich urządzeń. Na przykład, gdy Rex uczestniczył w szkoleniu na agenta Providence, Rex potrzebował Łupniołap żeby podciągnąć się na drążku. Maszyny Rexa są bardzo ciężkie, jak pokazano w odcinku "Hen za morzem" gdy jedna Łupniołapa wciągnęła go całego pod wodę. Oznacza to, że to wewnętrzne mechanizmy maszyn, pozwalają je podnosić. *'Leczenie wzmocnione przez nanity': Gdy Rex został śmiertelnie ranny w wypadku przemysłowym, wstrzyknięto mu nanity które całkowicie go uzdrowiły. Później, wstrzyknięto mu nanit Omega 1 który wznowił prace jego serca. Nanoroboty wyleczyły go również z trucizny jeżowca, która potrafi zabić zwykłego człowieka. Rex ujawnił również, że jego nanity mogą neutralizować gaz nasenny. Jednak sam gaz był używany wcześniej przez dr. Holiday do leczenia, które miało usunąć nadmiar nanitów, co sugeruje, że nanity w jakiś sposób rozróżniają użycie takiego gazu jako środka znieczulającego lub jako broni. W skrajnych sytuacjach nanity wewnątrz jego ciała mogą przejąć kontrolę i zacząć operować ciałem tak by uratować życie chłopaka. Kiedy Rex próbował leczyć Weavera, nanity przejęły kontrolę nad jego ciałem, aby powstrzymać go. Jego nanity również podświadomie reagują na mniejsze zagrożenia. Na przykład, za każdym razem gdy Providence próbowało umieścić mu obrożę, jego nanity automatycznie demontowały ją. *'Nieograniczone tworzenie nanitów': Nanit Omega 1 znajdujący się w Rexie posiada program do samoreplikacji, co oznacza, że w razie potrzeby, Rex może tworzyć nowe, aktywne nanity. Ta umiejętność była postrzegana, gdy Graniak używając destabilizatora molekularnego wymazywał jego aktywne nanity. *'Zaawansowany intelekt': Rex jest bardzo inteligentny, choć często tego nie okazuje. Zdobył 98% na teście z trygonometrii, który opisywany był przez uczniów "bardzo trudnym". Chłopak stwierdził, że test był prosty i wyjaśnił, że zadanie było podobne do namierzania celu w jego Grzmotodziale. Gdy nauczyciel trygonometrii, rzucił długi ciąg trajektorii matematycznych, Rex rozwiązał je zaledwie w kilka sekund. *'Akrobatyka': Rex jest również bardzo dobrym akrobatą. Podczas jednej z retrospekcji Rexa, Rex, Zwój, Kalmar i Świerszcz wykonywali różnorakie akrobacje podczas skakania po dachach. Wyleczył także E.V.O. w połowie salta i wylądował bez żadnych problemów. thumb|Związany Rex walczy z [[Agenci Providence|Agentami Providence]] *'Umiejętności bojowe': Rex zna podstawowe zasady walki wręcz. Poradził sobie z doskonale wyszkolonymi w walce Czarnymi pionkami. Udało mu się także pokonać kilku dobrze wyszkolonych agentów Providence bez używania maszyn, dodatkowo mając związane ręce. Rex był w stanie kruszyć beton jego normalną, ludzką siła pod wpływem złości. Może synchronizować swoje umiejętności walki z użyciem swoich maszyn, co powoduje, że jego ciosy są o wiele bardziej skuteczne, co pokazano, gdy pokonał Sforę z łatwością w krótkim odstępie czasu. *'Wyczuwanie Wyrwy': Rex jest w stanie wyczuć, gdy Wyrwa jest w pobliżu, co opisuje jako "dreszczyk grozy". Oczywiste jest to, że zdolność ta działa ze względu na jego nanity. *'Gogle Rexa': Rex dostał ulepszone gogle, które dały mu różne rodzaje wizji w tym termiczną, mikroskopijną i nano wizję. *'Boskość' (tymczasowo): Kiedy Rex miał pełną kontrolę nad wszystkimi pięcioma Meta nanitami stał się najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie i mógł zrobić wszystko o cym tylko pomyślał. Jednak po tym jak użył swoich mocy Boga, by wyleczyć wszystkie E.V.O., nakazał Meta nanitom wyłączyć wszystkie roboty tak by nikt już nigdy nie wykorzystał ich potęgi. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Młody Rex spędza czas ze swoim ojcem [[Rafael Salazar|Rafaelem]] Rex to drugi syn Rafaela i Violety Salazar, urodzony w Genewie w Szwajcarii, w której żył z rodzicami i starszym bratem Cezarem. Rafael, Violeta i Cezar byli wybitnymi naukowcami, którzy podróżowali po całej kuli ziemskiej przed narodzinami Rexa. Jako młody chłopiec, Rex spędzał każde lato w małym mieście w Ameryce Południowej, gdzie bawił się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem Federico. Przed wybuchem nanitów i w trakcie Projektu nanitów, nad którym pracowali jego rodzice wraz z bratem, Rex został poważnie ranny w wypadku spowodowanym kłótnią naukowców, o to w jaki sposób używać nanitów. Naukowcy, wśród których znajdowali się Rafael, Violeta, Cezar, i Gabriel Rylander, wstrzyknęli Rexowi oryginalną partię w pełni zaprogramowanych nanitów, z nadzieją na uratowanie życia chłopca i pokazaniu reszcie naukowców, że ich sposoby przynoszą więcej dobra. Wlew nanitów ocalił chłopca i dał mu niezwykłe umiejętności. Jednak nowe moce Rexa tylko wzmocniły przekonania naukowców, że nanity posiadały większy potencjał. Wkrótce potem, nastąpił wybuch reaktora nanitów. Rex, Cezar i Gabriel Rylander uszli z życiem, natomiast Violeta i Rafael zginęli w wybuchu. Później, po utracie jego wspomnień, co prawdopodobnie zostało spowodowane przez wybuch, Rex udał się do Hong Kongu. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się z trzema nieuleczalnymi E.V.O. - Zwojem, Kalmarem i Świerszczem. Bez ich wiedzy, Rex był również porucznikiem Graniaka, szefa przestępczego gangu E.V.O.. Podczas pobytu w Hong Kongu, Rex i jego gang zmierzyli się z zmiennokształtnym E.V.O. imieniem John Wróblostrach. Po spotkaniu z Wróblostrachem, Rex stworzył aktywowane głosem nano-tatuaże, aby zapobiec powtórzeniu się wydarzeń. Później chłopak potajemnie sprzedał swoich przyjaciół Graniakowi, w zamian za jego wolność. thumb|right|Pełna forma E.V.O. Rexa Kilka lat później w Meksyku, Rex przekształcił się w gigantyczną bio-mechaniczną postać i wpadł w szał. Providence wysłało grupę żołnierzy, w której znajdował się między innymi Agent 6 oraz Biały Rycerz, by zwalczyli zagrożenie. Po poniesieniu ciężkich obrażeń, Rex uderza w budynek i w kłębach dymu powraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci, zapominając o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Szósty znajduje chłopca pod gruzem i pomaga mu dostać się w bezpieczne miejsce, nie wiedząc, że jest on E.V.O., które właśnie go atakowało. Choć początkowo Szósty niechętnie dbał o Rexa, poczuł do niego sympatię, gdy odkrył, że chłopiec cierpi na amnezję. Po tym jak Rex uratował Szóstego przed niebezpiecznym E.V.O. poprzez wyleczenie go, agent zabrał Rexa ze sobą do Providence. Chciał pokazać jego niesamowite umiejętności leczenia mutantów doktor Holiday, która starała się znaleźć inny sposób, aby cofnąć mutację zamiast zabijać przekształcone już organizmy. Szósty nie ufał obecnemu szefowi od działu badań i rozwoju, doktorowi Fell'owi jak i swojemu partnerowi Białemu Rycerzowi, dlatego poprosił Holiday by Rex pozostał tajemnicą. Podejrzenia Szóstego potwierdziły się gdy Biały porwał, przesłuchał i zamknął w klatce Holiday, która wyjawiła dlaczego Szósty przyniósł chłopca do Providence. Biały Rycerz wraz z Fell'em porwali Rexa gdy spał i próbowali przeprowadzić wnikliwą dysekcję. Nie udaje im się, gdy nanity Rexa podświadomie reagują na zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Do pomieszczenia wpadł wściekły Szósty. Z powstałej walki, Biały został uwięziony w komorze, która wyczyściła jego organizm z nanitów, tworząc z niego jedyne żywe stworzenie wolne od robotów. Dr. Fell został zwolniony a jego miejsce zajęła dr. Holiday. Biały został przywódcą Providence, które po zatrudnieniu Rexa przyjęło nowy sposób radzenia sobie z E.V.O. - leczenie ich. Generator Rex Dorastając jako tajna broń Providence, Rex stawiał czoła wielu kłopotom by poznać tajemnice swojej przeszłości. Musiał zmierzyć się również z frustracją, którą powodowała myśl bycia jedyną osobą ze zdolnością leczenia mutantów, na której polegał cały świat. Po ataku Sfory na centralę Providence, Van Kleiss staje się silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, z powodu nowej mocy tworzenia E.V.O. By go pokonać, Rex musi odkryć tajemnice nanitu Omega 1 i stawić czoła większemu zagrożeniu. Podczas jednej z misji, Rex zostaje wysłany przez Wyrwę sześć miesięcy w przyszłość. Providence dramatycznie przekształciło się w pozornie życzliwą organizację pod przywództwem Czarnego Rycerza i Konsorcjum. W celu obalenia nowego Providence, Rex będzie musiał skonfrontować swoją przeszłość z prawdziwą przyczyną wybuchu nanitów. Występy Rex występuje we wszystkich odcinkach serii, jako główny bohater. Występuje również w grze "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence" jako grywalna postać oraz w wielu grach online. Relacje Ciekawostki *"Rex" po łacińsku oznacza "Król" *Gabriel Rylander, który był prawdopodobnie przyjacielem rodziny Salazarów, doznał zaszczytu nadania chłopakowi imienia "Rex". *Rex uwielbia oglądać hiszpańskie telenowele i opery mydlane. *Rex świetnie gra w siatkówkę i w ping-ponga (tenis stołowy) ale fatalnie gra w piłkę nożną i koszykówkę. *Nosi bieliznę w motocykle. *Rex ma zdolności artystyczne jak pokazano w odcinku "Stracony Weekend" gdy wyrzeźbił swój posąg w skale. *Maszyny Salzara są napędzane przez grawitację i produkują selen jako efekt uboczny. Dodatkowo, Rex naturalnie wydziela niewielkie ilości selenu (Cezar porównuje ten proces do łupieżu). *Meta-nanity pełnię swoich mocy mogą pokazać tylko pod "dowództwem" Rexa. *Rex bawi się zabawkami podczas kąpieli. *Ponieważ Rex nie pamięta daty jego urodzin, Providence zaplanowało, że jego urodziny będą w tym samym dniu, w którym dołączył do organizacji. Dodatkowo, Rex został wcielony w szeregi Providence w urodziny Szóstego, co oznacza, że oboje mają urodziny w tym samym dniu. *Chłopak chciał grać na akordeonie gdy był młodszy. *Ben Tennyson stwierdza, że kurtka Rexa pachnie bananami. *Rex często nosi garnitur Szóstego jako jego strój wizytowy. *Rex lubi anime, a jako dziecko nie posiadał misia. *Jak ujawniono w odcinku "Szturm na Abysję", kiedy był młodszy, Rex narysował obrazek z postacią przypominającą jego bio-mechaniczną formę. To mogło być inspiracją dla wyglądu jego maszyn. *Kiedy był młody, używał dowcipów do radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Zobacz też *Galeria *Relacje Rexa Salazara *Maszyny Rexa Salazara *Pokój Rexa Salazara Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzkie E.V.O. Kategoria:Providence Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Stary gang Rexa Kategoria:Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence